The Rose Without Thorns
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: Is there such thing as a rose without thorns?  Hermione thinks so.  Especially if that rose is her own baby who has yet to come into the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Muggle Dinner**

It was a beautiful April afternoon. The cherry trees outside of Ron and Hermione Weasley's house were just beginning to bloom, and the little songbirds had just returned from farther south. Hermione had taken the entire day off. Her morning was taken up with her yearly checkup at the doctor, but the afternoon was free. She had spent an hour visiting her sister-in-law Ginny, who had recently become a stay-at-home mom in order to look after her four-and-a-half-month-old son, James. Afterwards, Hermione went to the grocery store to pick up a few items. She was in a wonderful mood, so she had decided to make Ron homemade pizza, her favorite childhood dish.

When Hermione arrived home with the pizza ingredients, she set to work right away. She made and rolled out the dough by hand, without using magic, and spread the sauce around. Then, she evenly sprinkled cheese and other ingredients on the pizza, and slide it into the oven. By the time it was almost finished Ron came in the front door.

Hermione leaped from her chair and flew into her husband's arms, giving him a passionate kiss, as if she hadn't seen him for weeks. She and Ron had been married for almost a year, but it seemed as if their wedding was a week ago.

"Why so much enthusiasm today, Hermione?" Ron chuckled as they broke away.

Hermione shrugged. "I just missed you." she said, smiling cutely.

Before Ron could reply, he smelt the pizza cooking in the oven. "That smells delicious, love. What's for dinner?"

"Pizza." Hermione answered with a smile.

A confused expression spread across Ron's face. "What-a?" he asked as if Hermione was speaking a foreign language.

Hermione laughed. "Pizza! It's my favorite muggle dish. I've been having a CRAVING for it for days. You'll love it!"

Just then, the timer dinged. Hermione took out the pizza and laid it on the cutting board.

"What's all that stuff on it?" Ron asked.

Hermione laughed again at her clueless-about-muggles husband. "It's the toppings! The make the pizza even more delicious."

"Why is there so much?"

Hermione looked at her pizza. She _did _go a little overboard with the ingredients. There was pepperoni, sausage, bacon, onions, green onions, mushrooms, black olives, jalapeno peppers, pineapple, and several types of herbs on the pizza. She didn't even _like _jalapenos, but today she wanted them. Badly.

"Well, normally there's not that many toppings, but I had a CRAVING for all of them." Hermione answered.

As they sat down to eat, Ron seemed to be enjoying the pizza. "This is _really _good!" he exclaimed, and ate his share quickly. After he was finished he asked, "What's for dessert?"

Hermione got up from her place at the table, brought a plate of cookies from the counter, and poured two glasses of milk. "I also had a CRAVING for chocolate chip cookies, so I baked these." She said, wishing Ron would take the hint about the word "craving". Ron gave her a funny look, but did not say anything.

"By the way, sweetheart," Ron said as Hermione took a sip of milk. "How was your doctor's appointment?"

"We're both fine." Hermione answered shortly, quite annoyed with him.

"_We're both _fine?" Ron asked. "What do you mean?"

Hermione slammed her milk glass down on the table. She spilled only a little, but she _did _make Ron jump. "RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!" she exclaimed. "Can't you take a hint? I've been trying to tell you all night! We're having a baby!"

Ron stared at her with wide eyes. "Are you being serious, Hermione?"

"Yes, of course I'm being serious!" Hermione cried. "How could I joke about something as important as our first baby?"

A smile spread across Ron's face. He jumped from his chair and hugged Hermione as gently as he could, as if afraid he would hurt the baby. "That's great Hermione!" he exclaimed. "But how did it happen so fast? We've only been trying for a month!"

"I'm due December eighth. The doctor said we must have conceived on the first try!" Hermione said.

Ron hugged his wife again as kissed her. They were finally having a baby! Their life together would be even more complete now!


	2. Chapter 2: A Redheaded Girl

**Chapter 2: A Red-headed Girl**

"Do you want to find out the gender of Baby?" asked Ron.

It was the twelfth week in Hermione pregnancy, and she and Ron were getting ready to go to their first appointment together. Hermione stared at him. "And ruin the surprise?" she exclaimed. "No way! You _do _want to be surprised, don't you, Ron?"

Ron smiled. "Of course I do. I was just hoping you'd feel the same way. I am kind of curious as to what it is though."

"I already know what _she _is."

Ron was confused. "You do?"

"Yes. She is a beautiful little girl with her father's gorgeous red hair, and glistening blue eyes. She has these adorable freckles, which I am sure she will hate as she gets older, but I love them." Hermione said confidently.

Ron smiled and shook his head. "You're wrong, Hermione." He said. "Our baby _is _a girl, but she does not have my looks at all, thank God. She has your beautiful hair and eyes, and your brains. She will not only be in Gryffindor like her courageous mother when she goes to Hogwarts, but she will be top in her year too."

"Ron Weasley!" Hermione said sternly-but-playfully. "Haven't you learned not to argue with me? I _always _win."

Ron hesitated. "Yes, but I'm sure I'm right this time."

They both laughed. Realizing it was time to leave, they quickly apperated to St. Mungo's Hospital. Upon arrival, Ron and Hermione walked to the front desk to check in, their every step filled with pride.

"Hello." Ron said pleasantly to the lady at the front desk. "We're here for our first appointment."

The women smiled at them. "Congratulations. You will be in the Maternity ward on floor two. I'll let them know you are here. May I have your last name?"

"Weasley." Answered Ron quickly. "That's spelt W – E – A – S – L – E – Y."

The women scribbled their name down on a piece of paper and said, "Thank you. You may go right up.

When Ron and Hermione reached the maternity ward, they sat down in a row of chairs to wait. Within five minutes, a man in a doctor's coat came into the room, with a clipboard in his hand. Glancing at his clipboard, he cleared his throat and called, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"That's us!" Ron said, and he and Hermione stood up.

The doctor smiled. "Follow me please." He said.

Ron and Hermione did as they were told. The doctor led them into room number four and shut the door behind them. "I'm Dr. Pratterson." He said, shaking Ron and Hermione's hands. "How are you today?"

Hermione and Ron both said they were well. "Are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" asked Dr. Pratterson.

They nodded. The doctor got his stethoscope, and listened to the heartbeat before handing it off to Hermione. Immediately, Hermione smiled. Despite the smile, however, tears began to fall from her eyes.

Ron became concerned. "What's wrong?" He asked nervously.

Hermione wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "Nothing." She sniffed. "It's just so… beautiful." She took off the stethoscope and handed it to her husband. "Listen."

Ron put the stethoscope on his own ears. After a few seconds, a smile appeared on his face as well. Leaning down to Hermione's stomach he, he said, "Hello, little one. This is your daddy. Can you hear me?" Turning to Hermione, he said, "_That _is the most wonderful sound I ever heard." He took off the stethoscope and gave it back to the doctor.

A few more tests were done to make sure the baby was healthy, and then Ron and Hermione were free to go home. Once home, Hermione said, "Ron, I think it's time to let our family know our good news."

Ron nodded. "I agree. And I know exactly who to tell first."

Hermione smiled. She knew who Ron was thinking of. "Harry and Ginny." She said. After all, Harry and Ginny were not only their sister/sister-in-law and brother-in-law, but their best friends as well. Why shouldn't they be the first to know?

**Author's note: Sorry I took so long for such a short chapter, but I have homework to do, plus I do tech for the school play until 4:30 everyday this past week and next, so I've been really busy. I just want everyone to know I**** have a poll question on my profile, and I would STRONGLY appreciate it if you all could answer it. It has to do with my next story, which won't come until October or November after I get done with this one. If you wish to know what the next story is about, go to my profile (TwiHarInk113) and answer the poll question. If you do that, and still want more information, send me a pm, and I will tell you (but you must tell me your answer of the poll question to prove you actually looked at and answered it. :)) The poll will be open for a LONG time, so you have plenty of time to answer it. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Chapter 3: Surprises**

When Ron arrived at work the following morning Harry wasn't at his desk yet, so Ron sat in his chair to wait for him. On Harry's desk sat a photo of Ginny, his wife and Ron's sister, and their son, James. James was refusing to look at the camera, and Ginny was laughing as she desperately tried to get him to so. James was a lot of work, and he exhausted Harry and Ginny, but he brought them so much joy. For that reason, Ron was both excited and nervous for his first child to come into the world. Ron was so involved with his daydream that he didn't hear Harry come in.

Harry suddenly cleared his throat loudly, making Ron jump. "Uh, Ron, why are you sitting at my desk?"

"Oh, sorry," Ron said and got up from Harry's chair. "I was just wondering… well, Hermione and I were wondering if you would like to join us for dinner on Friday night at our place."

"What?" asked Harry. He seemed half asleep. "Oh, sorry Ron, I'm sort of out of it today. The storm woke James up last night. He wasn't scared, but he wouldn't go back to sleep for around four hours."

"Oh no," Ron groaned sympathetically. "That doesn't sound fun." For the first time, Ron was starting to become nervous about fatherhood. Would _his _child leave him as sleepless as James left Harry?

"It wasn't, believe me." Harry said with a smile. "Although, James seemed to think it was. As for dinner on Friday, it sounds good to me, but let me just send Ginny an owl to make sure it's good with her too."

Ron nodded and watched his best friend as he grabbed a piece of paper and a quill from his desk and scribbled down a message to Ginny on it.

"Can I borrow Pigwidgeon?" Harry asked suddenly.

Ron sighed. His little owl was getting old and was only able to carry packages short distances now, but knowing that Harry's own owl, a snowy owl named Stella, was at home with Ginny, he agreed.

Not too long after Harry and Ron's conversation. Ginny heard a tapping on her kitchen window. It was only eight-thirty in the morning, but Ginny was always up at that time because her son, James, always woke up around eight without fail, no matter what the circumstances. After checking on James to make sure he was still playing with the kitchen pans on the floor, she quickly went to the window and was surprised to see her brother's owl. As she let Pigwidgeon in, Stella hooted a greeting to her older friend from her perch in the corner of the living room. After untying the note from Pigwidgeon's leg, Ginny let him go free, and he flew over to Stella's open cage to say hello.

_My dearest Ginny,_

_What would you say to going over Ron and Hermione's place for dinner on Friday? I think it's a good idea. After all, we haven't spent time with each other for weeks and have a lot to talk about, remember?_

_Love, Harry_

Ginny smiled and quickly wrote a reply.

_To the man I love more than anyone in the world,_

_Of course! I'd love to! Tell Ron, and Hermione if you see her, I say hi._

_Love, Ginny._

Ginny walked into the living room to tie her letter back onto Pigwidgeon's leg. She only intended to be gone for no more for thirty seconds, but as soon as she sent Pigwidgeon on his way, she heard a crash coming from the kitchen. Running into the room, Ginny found James sitting on the ground next to the now knocked-over trash can. He was covered in filth, and he laughed when he saw his mother, as if he thought it was the greatest trick an eight-month-old had ever played on someone. Obviously, James must have abandoned his pans, crawled over to the trash can, and somehow tipped it over.

"James!" Ginny exclaimed. Sighing, she took James to the bathroom to give him a bath.

Friday came a lot sooner than Hermione expected. After hours of trying to decide what to make for dinner, Hermione had finally decided on homemade meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and dinner rolls. For beverages, she would offer butterbeers or water. Obviously, because of the slight alcohol content in the butterbeer, Hermione herself would be drinking water. She was sure the others would prefer butterbeer.

At precisely six o'clock, the doorbell rang, and Harry, Ginny, and James came in. The Weasleys and Potters visited each other so often, this was the way they entered each other's homes every time. After welcoming Harry and Ginny, Hermione asked everyone what they wanted to drink. Harry and Ron said "butterbeer" without hesitation, but Ginny said, "I'll just have water, please." When Ron gave her a strange look, she added. "I'm not really in a butterbeer mood."

Ginny poured James a sippy cup full of apple juice, while Hermione served the meal. When she placed her own glass of water on the table, Harry and Ginny looked at her in surprise, but did not say anything.

"Ron and I have something to tell you." Hermione said halfway through the meal.

Harry and Ginny looked at her in interest. Even James was quiet. Hermione looked at Ron, who nodded.

"We're having a baby!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. She jumped up from her chair and let out a very unexpected squeal. "WE ARE TOO!" She ran around the table and gave Hermione a hug. "When are you due?" She asked, full of enthusiasm.

"December eighth. What about you?" Hermione was just as excited as her sister-in-law.

"February thirteenth! That means they'll be only two months apart!" Ginny exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were watching their wives, greatly amused. Then, Harry got up for his spot at the table and shook Ron's hand. "Congratulations, Ron! Welcome to fatherhood. It's a difficult job, but a pleasurable one."

Ron smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey, I just got an idea!" Ginny exclaimed suddenly. "Why don't we go to The Burrow? Mum and Dad will be delighted!"

Everyone agreed, so they all apparated to The Burrow. When Ginny rang the doorbell, Mrs. Weasley answered.

"What a surprise! What were you thinking, coming here unannounced? You didn't give me any time to prepare and -"

"Mum, relax!" Ginny exclaimed. "We came because we have something to tell you. Where's Dad."

Molly's face softened. "Alright. He's in the living room. Come in, all of you."

Molly led them though the house they all knew so well into the living room. Mr. Weasley looked up from the book he was reading, and smiled.

"Look who's here Arthur!" Molly exclaimed. Arthur stood up and hugged everyone. Then, Ron said, "Mum, Dad, you might want to sit down, because we have some big news."

When they were seated, Harry said, "Ginny and I went to Ron and Hermione's house for dinner, and we found out some interesting information. Both Hermione -"

"We're pregnant!" Ginny interrupted, unable to control her impatience. "I'm due in February and Hermione's due in December.'

After Molly and Arthur hugged and congratulated their children and children-in-laws, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione explained everything they knew about the babies.

"This is so wonderful!" said Arthur. "Two grandchildren within two months of each other. How exciting!"

"Aren't you two tired of grandchildren yet?" teased Ron. "You already have five grandkids, one "adopted" grandchild, and now, three on the way!"

"I'll never be tired of grandkids!" Molly exclaimed. "That would be impossible!"

Everyone laughed. They knew that no matter how many grandchildren Molly and Arthur had, they would always welcome more into their hearts.

**Authors Note: Finally I bring you a chapter with more than 1,000 words! And I finally got it posted too! I Hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to get chapter four on here quickly. :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Complications

**Chapter 4: Complications**

One Saturday in early July, Hermione and Ron went baby shopping. Hermione insisted they would paint the entire room a pretty shade of lavender, even though they still didn't know for sure the gender of the baby. Even though the baby wasn't due for another five months, they had loaded everything from diapers to the crib in the baby's room. After Saturday's shopping, Ron and Hermione painted the walls, intending to fill the room the following day. Despite their careful planning, not everything turned out the way Ron and Hermione wanted it to.

Hermione was helping Ron set up the crib, when suddenly, she froze. "I need to rest for a while, okay, Ron?" she said softly.

Ron nodded and helped Hermione to the rocking chair. Then he left the room to get a drink of water from the kitchen. Hermione closed her eyes and laid her hands on her stomach.

"Hermione, sweetheart, are you alright?" Ron asked when he reentered the room.

Hermione looked at him and felt dizzy. "No." she said quickly, then jumped up from the rocking chair and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. Ron began to follow her until he heard the sound of vomiting coming from the bathroom. Instead of bothering Hermione, Ron just paced nervously around the living room, waiting for her. Finally, the bathroom door opened, and a very pale Hermione stepped out. Before Ron could say anything, Hermione said weakly, "Morning sickness,"

Hermione lay on the couch the rest of the morning. Ron brought her whatever she needed. Hermione had never had morning sickness before, and Ron hoped she would never have it again. It killed him to see his wife in so much pain. After about an hour, Hermione finally fell asleep.

When Hermione woke up three hours later, she felt perfectly fine, so she and Ron finished moving furniture into the baby's room.

Several hours later, they were done. It was late, and they had already had dinner, but Hermione was still hungry. She looked in the fridge, but couldn't find what she was looking for.

"Ron?" she called sweetly to her husband.

"Yes, love?" Ron called back.

"Would you mind going to the store to buy tuna, peanut butter, and shredded cheddar cheese? We're all out, and I need them badly."

Ron came into the kitchen with a frown on his face. "Can't it wait, Hermione? It's ten o'clock, and I'm exhausted."

Hermione frowned back. "No Ron, it can't. I _need _a tuna, peanut butter, and cheddar cheese sandwich NOW!"

Ron sighed. "If you insist," he said and apparated into the night.

An hour later, Ron returned. Hermione eagerly opened the grocery bag and looked inside. Immediately, she frowned. She slammed the cans of tuna down on the table and glared at Ron.

"You brought the wrong kind of tuna! You know I like it in olive oil, not water!"

"Oh… I'm sorry Hermione. I am just so tired and all the cans looked the same!"

Hermione wasn't listening. "And look at this! Why did you buy _creamy _peanut butter? I need _crunchy_!" she shouted.

"But I thought you liked creamy better!" Ron protested.

"Not for tuna, peanut butter, and cheddar sandwiches! It was a simple task, Ron, and you somehow managed to screw it up!"

Now Ron was mad. "Now see here!" he shouted. "I went all the way to Diagon Alley to get tuna, peanut butter and cheese, and this is the thanks I get! Hermione, I'm sorry, but you need to get in control of your hormones!"

Hermione glared at him. "My _hormones_? This has nothing to do with my hormones!"

Ron threw his hands up in the air. "I'm done with this conversation! It's stupid to argue about tuna, peanut butter, and cheddar cheese!"

Suddenly Hermione burst into tears. Instantly, Ron felt bad he said those words.

"What's wrong Hermione." He asked softly.

"You're right. I'm being ridiculous. It's completely insane to argue about you buying the wrong kind of peanut butter and tuna. I was being idiotic, and I'm sorry." Hermione said in between sobs.

"Shh… it's not your fault. It's your hormones'. That's why you're crying right now. Hormones, along with morning sickness are just complications to pregnancy."

Hermione smiled. "I wish there were _no_ complications."

Ron smiled too. "I couldn't agree more."

**Author's Note: Please, don't forget to review. I appreciate **_**every single**_** review, whether it's positive, negative, or just some helpful tips.**


	5. Chapter 5: Advice

**Chapter 5: Advice**

Two more months past, and Ron and Hermione were getting anxious for their baby to come. There was still three months left in Hermione's pregnancy, and December couldn't come soon enough.

In the mean time, Hermione was trying to keep herself busy. This particular September afternoon, she was shopping with Ginny. They had left James at Number Twelve Grimwald Place with Ron and Harry, so they were getting some much needed girl time. There was a new sports bar and grill called The Quaffle, and Hermione and Ginny stopped there for lunch. They both ordered burgers, fries, and of course, non-alcoholic beverages.

"Have you and Ron thought of any names yet?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Hermione smiled. "I really like the name Rose, but Emma is a pretty name, too."

Ginny giggled. "What if it's a boy? I think he would get teased if you called him 'Rose'."

"It's a girl. " Hermione said confidently. "But if she _was _a he, we would be in trouble, because Ron and I haven't even discussed boy names yet. I personally like the names Hugo and Daniel, though. What about you and Harry? Have you picked out any names?"

Ginny took a sip of her soda. "If it's boy, his name will be Albus Severus Potter, after the two of the greatest Hogwarts headmasters, and if it's a girl, she will be Lily Luna Potter, after Harry's mother, of course, and Luna Lovegood."

Hermione gasped. "Those names are perfect! I love them!"

"Thank you." Ginny said.

The sister-in-laws were silent for a few seconds. Then Hermione asked, "Do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Ginny had not expected that question. "Of course, you will, Hermione! Why would you even doubt yourself?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know. It's just sometimes… I wonder. What if I turn out to be horrible? What if I'm too strict or not strict enough?"

"Hermione, don't worry about it. You need to be confident in yourself. If you do make mistakes, you can learn from them. Trust me, Mum's taught me everything she knows, and she's had seven kids, so she knows a lot. But, not even she's prefect. Hermione, you will be as close to a prefect mother as anyone can get."

"Do you really think so?"

"Absolutely."

Hermione smiled, and suddenly felt a lot better.

Meanwhile, back at Number Twelve Grimwald Place, Ron wasn't feeling nearly as joyful. After spending an hour trying to get James to settle down, he and Harry had finally got him interested in some toys. Now, they sat on the couch, watching James build a tower out of blocks.

"It's about time, James." Said Harry with a laugh. "James needs a lot of time and energy, but he's worth it all. Just wait until your baby is born, and then you'll see what I'm talking about."

Ron nodded weakly.

"What's the matter, Ron? You _are _excited for the baby, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course, I am." Ron answered.

"Then what's troubling you? You can't hide this from me, Ron, you know that."

Ron sighed. He _had _been feeling a little depressed lately, and it was just like Harry to pick up on it. "I'm just worried, that's all. What if the baby doesn't like me?"

Harry struggled not to laugh. "Ron, what kid in their right mind _wouldn't _like you? You're fun, caring, and completely hilarious. What's not to like?"

"I don't know. But let's just say she doesn't."

"Ron, your son or daughter will think you are the center of the universe. They will like you. Don't be so worried."

"But what if I'm not a good dad?" Ron asked.

"You will be a wonderful father, Ron. You just have to believe in yourself."

Ron wasn't too sure.

**Author's note: Yes, I know this chapter is really short. So sorry. Longer chapters coming soon, I promise.**


	6. Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected

**Author's note: Just to let you know in advance, this story is not going to be nearly as long as Love Last Forever (my first story), so there will only be two more chapters after this one. I hope you enjoy them, and let me know if you think I'm rushing too much. Don't forget to review! :)**

**Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected**

_Dear Harry,_

_I realize it is short notice, but I was wondering if you could take Teddy not only for this coming weekend, but for the rest of the week too. My sister is gravely ill, and I must visit her. Unfortunately, I am unable to take Teddy with me. As you know, Teddy will be no trouble for you. In fact, I'm sure he would be a great help. I would appreciate it greatly if you could take him for me. _

_Sincerely, Andromeda Tonks_

This was the letter Harry had received a few days ago from his seven-year-old godson's grandmother. At the time he was perfectly able to watch Teddy, but now, he was in a predicament. Teddy was already at Grimwald Place, and had been there for a day now. Teddy wasn't the problem at all; he had been very well behaved and polite as always and was eager to help Ginny with anything she needed. The real problem was Ginny wasn't feeling well. It wasn't morning sickness. Harry could tell it was something much more serious. Ginny said she was feeling pains similar to those of going into labor, even though she still had more than two months to go. When she sent Harry an owl at work, he was very concerned, and came home immediately. As soon as he saw the state his wife was in, Harry knew they had to do something, and fast.

Quickly, he picked up the phone. Most wizards and witches were beginning to buy these phones, because they were much more efficient than owl messages, and were useful in emergencies such as this one.

"Hello?" answered Hermione. Hermione was on her third day of maternity leave, because it was now December fifth, and she was really excited for the baby.

"Hermione, I know it's really bad timing, but I need to ask you a huge favor."

"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione, full of concern.

"Something's wrong with Ginny. I need to take her to the hospital. Would you mind watching James and Teddy. I hate doing this to you, but Teddy won't be any trouble, and he can help you with James." Harry explained.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped. "Of course I'll take the boys. But don't you think you should take them to The Burrow."

"No." said Harry sternly. "That would just make them upset. It's better not to tell them unless necessary. Hermione, _you _are our option."

"Okay." Hermione sighed. "Bring them over."

A minute later, Harry, Teddy, and James arrived at Hermione's front door.

"Hi Aunt Hermione!" said Teddy and gave his "aunt" a gentle hug.

Hermione smiled. "Hi Teddy!"

"Thank you so much, Hermione." Said Harry, putting James on the floor.

"No problem, Harry." Hermione answered. "I just hope Ginny's okay."

"I do too." Harry said and with a quick goodbye, disapperated from the room.

Everything went smoothly for the first hour or so. Then, Hermione realized she had to use the bathroom. Teddy was quickly trying to entertain James on the floor, so Hermione said, "I'll be right back, okay Teddy?"

Teddy looked up and smiled at her. "Okay, Aunt Hermione."

Hermione went to the bathroom and closed the door. When she pulled down her pants, she realized with a start her underwear was wet. Suddenly, she had a horrible thought. About ten seconds later her worse fear was confirmed. There was a sudden pain in her womb, and immediately Hermione knew for sure what it was. _Oh no, _she thought, _please, not now, sweetheart. Any time but now. _Hermione could only hope her baby would listen to her. Believing it was the only think she could do, Hermione decided to ignore the pain and went back to reading her book.

"Aunt Hermione, I'm hungry." Teddy said after about fifteen minutes. "Can we eat lunch now?"

Hermione sighed, but got up to make a box of mac 'n' cheese anyway. She put a pot of water on the stove to boil and began to open the box. Suddenly, she felt a contraction that was more painful than any of the others and gasped from the pain. Little did she know, Teddy was standing in the doorway, watching her.

"Aunt Hermione!" he exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

Her face beginning to pale, she turned to Teddy and said, "I'm fine. Go back to the living room and watch James."

Teddy stared at her, not convince. He was very smart for his age, and knew Hermione was _not _fine. However, he did as he was told and went back to James.

After she put the boys mac 'n' cheese on the table, she poured Teddy a glass of milk and got James' bottle from the fridge. Then, she called Teddy to the table and went to get James. She took him by the hand and led him into the kitchen. As she tried to help James onto the highchair, another contraction came. Hermione let out a cry of pain, and collapsed into the empty chair beside her.

"Aunt Hermione!" cried Teddy fearfully, and James began to cry.

Hermione, struggling not to cry and scare the boys even further, said, "Teddy, go get me a piece of parchment and a quill, and then bring Pigwidgeon to me."

Teddy did as he was told. Hermione quickly grabbed the parchment and quill from him and began to write.

_Ron,_

_Come home as soon as possible. I think the baby is coming. PLEASE, don't worry. Just hurry._

_Love, Hermione_

Hermione sealed the letter in an envelope and sent Pigwidgeon out the window with it. About fifteen minutes later, the front door flew open, and Ron appeared.

"Hermione is everything alright? What are James and Teddy doing here?"

Ron was in a panic, even though Hermione had told him not to worry. She had already explained to him that she was babysitting the boys, but he had clearly forgotten. Quicker than Hermione had ever seen him move, Ron called the hospital, scooped James into his arms, grabbed Teddy and Hermione by the hands, and quickly apparated to The Burrow, where he explained the situation to Molly and Arthur. Unfortunately, Molly and Arthur had to wait until their grandchildren got picked up before they could go to the hospital, but Ron and Hermione left Teddy and James with them and left immediately.

Once at St. Mungo's, they checked in, and two nurse brought Hermione into the room she was soon to give birth in.

Four hours later, all of the other Weasleys, along with Harry and Ginny, were sitting anxiously in the waiting room, waiting for news on Hermione and the baby. Ginny was now perfectly fine and was clear to go home, but once she and Harry found their family in the waiting room, they knew they had to stay longer than they had originally intended.

Finally, the door to Hermione's room swung open, and Ron came running out. "It's a girl! Her name is Rose Nymphidora Weasley!" Ron exclaimed and hugged everyone in sight. Teddy beamed as he recognized his mother's name. Obviously, he was glad Ron and Hermione had chosen her as the baby's namesake. After he was sure he had hugged everyone, Ron ran down the hall, because he desperately needed to use the restroom. When he returned, Ron disappeared inside the hospital room as quickly as he had come out.

Looking towards the bed, Ron saw Hermione smiling at him, with newborn Rose in her arms. Immediately, he went over to the bed and gazed down fondly at his red-haired, blue-eyed daughter. He had barely got a glimpse of her when suddenly Rose began to cry.

Hermione did everything in her power to stop Rose's crying, but nothing helped. Finally, Ron said, "Let me try."

Hermione handed Rose over to him, and immediately the infant stared at her father. She stopped crying, and a smile spread across her face. It was the biggest smile Ron had ever seen on a newborn. Surprising even himself, tears formed in Ron's eyes.

"You're prefect." He whispered. "The only rose in the world without thorns, and she's ours."

Ron pulled Rose closer to his body and embraced her in a fatherly hug he never could have imagined before.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Family Christmas

**Author's note: I know I said ****two ****more chapters, but I lied. This will be the last chapter. I know the story was short, but hopefully you still enjoyed it.**

**Chapter 7: The First Family Christmas**

Snow was falling on Christmas Eve. Ron had just gotten around to putting on the Christmas lights two days ago, but Hermione thought they looked absolutely stunning. Rose had been home for nearly three weeks now, and Ron and Hermione were enjoying every minute they got to spend with her.

Since it was Christmas Eve, Ron and Hermione were going to Hermione's parents', who were dying to see their granddaughter. It was Rose's first real time out of the house since she came home, and both Ron and Hermione were excited yet nervous for her.

When they arrived at the Grangers, Hermione's mother, Karen, rushed outside to greet them, nearly falling down on the slipping on the ice.

"Oh, she's just gorgeous!" cooed Karen as Hermione handed her Rose. Quickly, she led the little family into the house so Rose wouldn't get too cold. Inside, Hermione's father, John, was there to admire his granddaughter too.

They spent Christmas Eve just as they had when Hermione was young. First, they had a Christmas feast with roasted duck, baked potatoes, and a green bean casserole. After the meal, John let the fire in the chimney, and the all gathered around the Christmas tree to exchange presents. Hermione had bought her parents a picture frame for them to share. Inside was a non-moving muggle photo of their daughter, son-in-law, and granddaughter when they first came home from the hospital, which her parents adored. Hermione gave her dad a sweater that she had made herself, with Molly's help of course, that read "Proud Dentist", and her mum a brand new set of dining ware. Karen and John gave their daughter a baby book to record Rose's infancy in. Their son-in-law was given a # 1 dad coffee mug. The biggest present was a brand new camera for Ron and Hermione could share, which Ron knew he could put a charm on to make their pictures move just like the ones from magically cameras. For Rose, the Grangers had a little teddy bear.

After opened their presents, everyone sat around the tv to watch Christmas specials. Afterwards, The Grangers, Ron and Hermione sat by the fire and talked for several hours. Finally, it was eleven pm, and Hermione and Ron knew they should be going. So with a quick goodbye to the Grangers, Hermione wrapped the sleeping Rose tightly in blankets and disapperated into the night, after they were outside of course, so they wouldn't frighten the Grangers.

Once home, Hermione and Ron placed Rose gently in her crib, and softly shut her bedroom door. Then, they sat on the couch by the fire, covered in blankets, and talked to each other softly. Without meaning to, they fell asleep. Hermione's head lay across Ron's chest, and one of her arms stretched across his lap. One of Ron's arms was wrapped around Hermione, while the other reached down so he could his hand could lie on Hermione's. They stayed in this position until Rose woke them up around one in the morning. Hermione went to feed her, and then she and Ron went to sleep in their real bed.

The following morning, Hermione woke up at seven o'clock to give Rose a feeding. Within fifteen minutes later, Ron poked his head around the staircase.

"Good morning!" he said cheerfully. "Would you like me to make you breakfast?"

"Yes, please." Hermione smiled.

Ron had secretly bought a container of cinnamon rolls for today's breakfast, but suddenly he had a different idea. When he came into the living room, Hermione saw he was carrying a sandwich, and she burst out laughing.

"I don't think a peanut butter, tuna, and cheddar sandwich is breakfast, Ron, but thank you." Hermione took a bite out of her sandwich and made a face.

"This is completely disgusting!" she exclaimed once she managed to swallow. "I can't believe I ate that for almost nine months without realizing how horrible it is!"

Ron laughed and took away her plate. "Good thing I have a backup plan." He said and went into the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later he called Hermione into the kitchen, and together they ate the cinnamon rolls. At two o'clock, it was time to go to The Burrow for Christmas Day.

For two hour and half hours, everyone socialized and helped Molly prepare dinner. Then, at four - thirty, everyone sat down to eat. Somehow, the conversation turned to Rose's name. All of a sudden, Teddy joined in. "When I grow up, I'm going name my kids Remus and Nymphidora." He said proudly.

Shocked, everyone just sat in silence. Then Victorie asked, "Why?"

"Because they were my mommy's and daddy's names."

Victorie pondered that thought for a moment, and then said, "Well, I'm going to name _mine _Bill and Fleur."

Fleur's eyes filled with tears, and she wiped the tears away before her daughter could see them. "Thank you, Victorie. Zat's very sweet of you." she said, and gave her daughter a hug.

Victorie smiled. "You're welcome, Mommy.

No one knew if Victorie was being serious, or if she was just coping Teddy, the person she admired more than any other. Whatever the reason, they all thought that was the cutest thing they have ever heard.

When Hermione and Ron went home for the night, they gazed at the beautiful little girl sleeping in Hermione's arms. As they looked at Rose, they realized this was the best Christmas they both had ever experienced. With Rose in their lives, nothing could be more perfect. Ron and Hermione could ask for nothing more.

**Author's note: That's the end! Thanks to everyone who reviewed (in order of who reviewed first): Iamnumbernine, Olga and Elias, Emily Mae, a-panther-and-her-prince, Lady Elizabeth of New York, Sara, the anonymous person who wrote "Love it" (I don't know who you are), FallingStar95, and Bookwormlovesharrypotter, to the people who favorited this story, and the best cousin in the world, MandyHarry64. And special thanks to the two people who even reviewed more than once! (I won't mention names, but you know who you are)**

**In case you are interested my other stories are:**

"Love Lasts Forever": it's sort of a prequel to this story, about Ron's proposal to Hermione and their marriage.

**Coming soon! (within the next couple of days): ** "The Words I Never Got to Say": a story about Sirius Black, one of my favorite characters. Also involves Harry, the Mauders, and Sirius' secret lover.


End file.
